


And Your Enemies Closer

by misura



Category: Gaunt's Ghosts - Dan Abnett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaunt knows what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettymanly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymanly/gifts).



Feeling Gaunt's cock inside of him, _invading_ him, Rawne decided, should by rights disgust him, turn his stomach. Rawne was no man's woman, least of all Gaunt's.

Gaunt should know that. Gaunt probably did know that.

Gaunt still did as he did, though, did as he pleased. Did what _Rawne_ pleased, too, even though Rawne would sooner die than admit it out loud.

It ended quickly, and yet not quickly enough. Rawne would have prefered to keep quiet, to not give Gaunt the satisfaction of making any sound. Couldn't seem to help himself, at the last.

Tried to think of a way to put things right again, in a way that made sense.

"I could kill you in your sleep." Rawne was armed. Gaunt was a light sleeper, but like this, and easily within Rawne's reach, it wouldn't save him. Went both ways, of course.

Gaunt snorted. "If there'd been a 'sir' at the end of that, I might be worried. Sleep well. Major."

A small concession - the smallest possible concession Gaunt could make, possibly.

"Sleep well, sir."

Gaunt's grin showed teeth, but at least he didn't laugh or call Rawne a liar outright.


End file.
